2012tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
Karai
Karai is one of the main antagonists of the series. She is the unknowingly daughter of Master Splinter, but was raised by the Shredder. Her weapon of choice is a Wakizashi. She is a skilled assassin of the Foot Clan, who is currently third-in-command. Personality Karai is a rebellious teenager, who is always looking for some fun. She enjoys teasing and toying with the turtles, purposely aggravating them. She is barely ever seen saddened or upset - only whenever her mother is mentioned or reminded on her death. Karai is barely ever seen truly happy as well. One time she was seen smiling as she gazed down at a picture of her mother, showing how much love and affection she has for her. She is protective of those she loves, and if they are threatened, she will want them dead. When the turtles betrayed her and tried to kill Shredder, she was hurt that Leo did that to her and told him she was to kill him. She is also shown to have a fierce temper. If she sees one she truly hates, she will lose it and angrily attempt to kill them. If they don't fight back, she will angrily insult them, but will remember to get her vengeance. Karai has a sarcastic attitude as well. Even if she has a great respect for her father, she will not be afraid to say what she wants. Karai will do anything to impress her father, even if that means going behind his back. Physical Appearance Karai is a slender, muscular teenager with well-muscled arms, and muscular, long legs. She has brown hair, with blonde dyed in the back. To the side of her face, she has one strip of brown hair each in the shape of a dagger. Karai also has light brownish golden eyes. She has tannish skin, and wears black eyeliner with red flame marks that end at the tips of her eyebrows. She wears red lipstick, and has white teeth. Her armour is worn as a shirt. It is over a black clothing, which is covered in a dark gray. She also wears her metal amour on her shoulders, arms and fists. On her legs she wears them on her thighs. On her arm armour, she has sharp blades. Her gloves include a spike on each. It has also been shown there are small retractable spikes used for grip. She also has a purple belt tied around her waist, holding her red sword sheathe. Inside the sheathe, she holds her wakizashi. Her civilian outfit is much different. When she was acting as Harmony, Karai has a leather brown jacket. It had a collar, with spikes attached on the arms and shoulders. Under her jacket, she wore a red T-shirt. Her makeup was still the same, except it was revealed she wore black nail polish. On her hands, she wore black fingerless gloves with spikes attached on the knuckles. Karai wore blue jeans with a skull sewed in on the right leg. History Season 1 "New Girl in Town" Karai appears after Leo is able to defeat the Foot soldiers. He is appalled at her arrival, and she comments on how his skills weren't bad. She unsheathes her sword, throwing blinding powder. This gives her the advantage to pin him down and to tell her name to him. She allows him to live before she leaves. When Leo searches for his brothers, she comes up behind him. The two begin to fight, exchanging their different sword styles. Leo believes she's not as bad as she pretends to be, as she allowed him to live. Karai then tells him it was because he was the only thing who was fun in the city. She then puts her sword close to his throat, saying an insult making him knock her against the wall. He believes he defeated her, but she puts her wakizashi to his throat once more. Karai orders him to meat her at a highrise at midnight before leaving. She makes her way back to Shredder. He says he heard that she had the opportunity to dispatch Leonardo, but she allowed him to go. Karai says it was untrue; he had escaped. Shredder finds that hard to believe, so Karai retorts that Leo had escaped from him before. This angers Shredder, and he points his gauntlet at her head. She then said she would kill him, so that he father would be pleased. At the highrise, she shows Leo a sword that Miyamoto Musashi made that was collecting dust at a museum. She tells Leo that they were going to steal it, though he says they weren't. Karai tells him that if he wanted it, he was to get it. Leo tries to stop her, but she flips him. Raph then finds them and demands why Leo was "holding hands with the Foot". As Leo begins to explain, she stands there smirking. Snakeweed attacks, and all she does is watch while Leo and Raph are being attacked. Leo yells at her for her to help, so she throws her wakizashi above his head before jumping off the building. "The Alien Agenda" She is seen on a patrol with the Foot. As she is explaining where the turtles have been seen at, she hears Michelangelo scream "Booyakasha!". This is when she first sees the Kraang. Leo sees Karai looking at them, so he begins to show off. When he defeats the Kraang, he smirks and stares at her. Raph looks up to see Karai and is angered at what his brother is doing. At Shredder's lair, Baxter Stockman is still trying to create legs for Xever. Shredder begins to threaten him when Karai jumps in. She reports that they had seen "men in suits" with weird aliens in robot bodies. Shredder tells her that her mission is to defeat the turtles. Karai tells him that he should figure out that strange life going on in New York and more about the weird substance that turned his own men into freaks. Shredder reminds her on what Hamato Yoshi did to them. Karai is saddened by this reminder, and obeys his command to not get distracted and remain focused on her mission. Leo and Raph are in the dojo, arguing about Karai. Raph tells him that she was bad news; he shouldn't trust her. Leo argues with him, saying he knew what he was doing and that Raph had to trust him. Raph doesn't want to, but before this argument can get any more heated, Master Splinter interrupts. As Leo awaits for her to arrive, she easily finds him and the two have a flirtatious talk. The two begin to fight, and Leo tells her that if she tried to kill his brothers, he would kill her, asking her if she understood. Karai jumps away and amusingly replys, "Loud and clear." The turtles go to investigate the World Wide Genome Project, unaware of Karai following. When inside of the building, Raph finds her, causing them to get in a fight. Leo tells them to stop, leaving Donnie and Mikey confused on who she is. Karai pushes Raph down, about to hit him again, when Leo stops them both, accidentally setting off an alarm. Raph demands to know why Leo was defending her, saying she was bad news. Leo says she isn't, though she says she was. As the Kraang surround them, Karai helps them fight them off, commenting on how Raph was almost as entertaining as Leo. Raph retorts that after the battle, he would show her how entertaining he could be. While the turtles are trapped, she threatens to press a button. The Kraang say it's a "highly undesirable outcome", making her say "Well now I gotta." She presses the button, causing all the animal DNAs to mix together and create a super mutant. She comments on how it was wicked, and takes a Kraang droid, escaping. Leo tells her he trusted her, and she says, "I know! That's messed up, right?" After Leo defeats Justin, he explains to his brothers and sensei about Karai. Splinter was mad at him for falling for someone evil, stomping his staff down on his son's foot. Raph and Leo talk about her, and the leader tells his brother that he was over her. Raph is proud that his brother snapped out of it, and admits that he thinks she's hot in a sort of evil type of a way. After he leaves, Leo stares at the ground in a sad expression, showing he still had feelings for her. Back at Shredder's base, she shows him the droid. At first, he scolds her, but Baxter says the technology would be helpful for future inventions. Shredder praises her daughter, saying she did well. Focusing Episodes *New Girl in Town *The Alien Agenda *Enemy of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *Follow the Leader *Target: April O'Neil *The Manhattan Project, Part 1 *The Manhattan Project, Part 2 Appearances Season 1 *New Girl in Town *The Alien Agenda *Enemy of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *Showdown, Part 1 *Showdown, Part 2 Season 2 *The Mutation Situation *Follow the Leader *Target: April O'Neil *The Manhattan Project, Part 1 *The Manhattan Project, Part 2 Relationships Leonardo The Shredder Master Splinter April O'Neil Raphael Donatello Michelangelo Tiger Claw Rahzar Fishface Strengths :Martial Arts: Karai has been training as a deadly assassin in the Foot Clan for all of her life. She is a skilled fighter, being able to defeat the turtles all at once. Though they have been training, they seem to be getting closer to her level, though Karai is still a great fighter. :Juji-ken: Karai's sword style is juji-ken. She has mastered the skills, her signature weapon being a wakizashi. Karai is quick and lethal with her weapon of choice, usually always seen with her sword's sheathe. :Deception: Besides being a master of martial arts and juji-ken, it has been shown that Karai uses deception often. This was shown in The Alien Agenda, where she used Leonardo's trust to his advantage, betraying him whenever the super mutant, Justin was released. Because of her mastering this ability, Leo has been seen to be nervous on whether he could trust her or not. Weaknesses :Family: When a member of her family has been mentioned, Karai is shown to freeze up in surprise. In response, she is either saddened or angered. If one of her family members are in danger, she will stop fighting to rescue them. :Distraction: April was able to defeat Karai by distracting her, mentioning she lost her mother, and Karai had lost hers as well. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kunoichi Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists